


Sweater Weather

by beetimestwo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetimestwo/pseuds/beetimestwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy boyfriend won't get out of bed? Being a lazy butt? How about you make him breakfast in bed and tempt him out after with a movie? Maybe a walk in the park? After all, what's not romantic about Autumn? Humanstuck AU where Gamzee slept over Tavros' house for the night. A WIP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work piece, but I hope you like it.

Early morning sun filtered through the curtains, the milky yellow and white resting on the ruffled bed sheets at the foot of the narrow bed. They had been kicked off during the night, it being too warm for covers. Brown eyes fluttered open and rested on the snoring shape of a friendly clown boy.

"Good morning, Gamzee. Time to wake up." The lanky figure stirred and grumbled something in his sleep. "Tav... too early..." Tavros frowned, one corner of his mouth stretched off to the side. "Gam, it's 10am, we slept in a little later than usual, don't you think it's about time someone made breakfast?" Gamzee turned and buried his face in the impatient boy's chest, his soft bare skin hot to the touch. "Nawe, it's cool..." Sighing, Tavros let his fingers run through Gamzee's gnarly curls, each dark lock nearly snaring his hand. He loved that about him, how his hair could never be tamed. Much like his personality.

"Won't you be hungry?" The other shrugged and started drifting off back to sleep. It was a comfortably lazy Autumn afternoon. Or, it would be if they didn't get out of bed anytime soon. Tavros slid out, trying not to disturb his boyfriend, and headed to the kitchen, his Pokemon shorts all up in an after-sleep bunch. Yawning, he scratched along down his Mohawk, looking at the counter top in contemplation. "Pancakes?" he asked himself. Yes, pancakes. Shuffling to the fridge, he brought out all the cold ingredients. "Okay, you can do this, it's just pancakes. It's just pancakes..." Gently placing the rest of the materials on the counter, Tavros went through the directions in his head. It had been a while since he made these, and Gamzee was really quite the master at baking and cooking. It was worth a shot anyways.

Suddenly a dull crack and splat sounded, and Tavros felt something wet and cold hit his foot. It happened again. And again. "Damn! The eggs!" He caught the rolling eggs that were left and placed them in a bowl. Sighing, he left for a mop.

"...Tav?" Gamzee sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Tav man, what is up with the ruckus..." "Uh, don't worry about it, but um... y-you can sleep in a little longer now if you want!" Confused, the juggalo shifted in the bed. "But I thought you said-" "Never mind that, just relax for now, I'll be back in soon!"


End file.
